


Ни сердца, ни души

by Jencroo



Series: Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nazis, Smoking, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Когда ведешь себя как настоящая мразь и не ценишь человеческих жизней, подталкивая их к обрыву, — за тобой начинают следить те, кто считает это своей профессией.
Series: Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623064
Kudos: 1





	Ни сердца, ни души

— Кто здесь?

Цепкий взгляд прошёлся по пустой комнате, придирчиво подмечая небрежно брошенные ключи от машины, зажигалку с гравировкой, вешалку с черным пальто и шляпкой, неподвижную ручку двери. Нахмурившись, девушка вновь повернулась к зеркалу, скользнула по своему отражению взглядом. Выражение лица плавно сменилось, на губах появилась еле заметная ухмылка. Тревожные мысли и отголоски пробирающего до костей шепота отошли на второй план.

Дверь хлопнула, оставляя комнатушку в полной тишине. Человеческое тепло уходило с небольшой табуретки возле туалетного столика, где в обычном идеальном порядке были расставлены косметические инструменты. Лишь три обычно занятых места сейчас пустовали — небольшой квадратный след от пудреницы, еще меньший круглый от тюбика персиковой помады и третий, очерченный небольшим пятнышком застывшего гранатового парфюма. Пропавшие предметы покоились по спрятанным карманам приталенного пальто как спасительные средства первостепенной важности.

Коридоры Директората военной разметки были совсем не похожи на те, к которым привыкли карие глаза. Но привычка – дело наживное, особенно с такой профессией. Дубовые двери, просторный холл, стол помощника. Запах бумаг, пороха и чернил. Все чужое.

— Генерал-майор, к Вам посетитель.

Двери открылись через мгновение. Искренняя улыбка осветила фальшивую. Послышался стук каблуков, пара фраз, и голоса скрылись за дверью. Помощник - девушка с темным пучком и глубокой морщинкой меж бровей - устало потерла переносицу и вышла из холла. Щёлкнул замок. Во внешнем коридоре раскатом утихающего эха отзвучали шаги. Поздний час напоминал о себе немыми лестничными пролетами и переговорными залами. В корпусе остались только некоторые главенствующие лица и пара рядовых солдат по мелким поручениям. И одна женщина.

Тонкие пальцы скользнули вверх по грубой ткани мундира, касаясь коротких волос, зарываясь в пряди. Развязанный бежевый с белым платок покоился на полу. Толстый дубовый стол слегка пошатнулся, с него соскользнуло несколько бумаг, упала карандашница. Чуть запыленный воздух главного кабинета штаба разбавил тихий выдох. Нежной шеи коснулись обветренные губы, щекоча серовато-бурыми усами. Привыкшие к оружию пальцы аккуратно придерживали осиную талию. Когда женское военное пальто также небрежно, как и мундир, отлетело куда-то на кресло, с персиковых губ сорвался первый тихий стон. Юбка с рубашкой собрали пыль с тумбы у окна.

Во взгляде карих глаз плясали дьяволята, а на тонких губах красовалась лёгкая усмешка. Грубые ладони касались бархатной кожи у пупка, за ними следовали губы. Узкая ладонь легла на щеку. В серых глазах мужчины, потемневших и голодных, мелькнула мольба.

— В штат, Френсис. Я хочу в штат.

Молчание продлилось ещё на несколько минут. Томные вздохи, настойчивые прикосновения, улыбка с фруктовым вкусом.

— Так я буду ближе...

Шепот прокрался в самую душу, что-то задел, сжёг мосты, прикрыл веки светлого разума. Рык, стук ящика, шуршание и тихий скрежет пера на бумаге. Пятно под подписью вызовет, возможно, один лишний вопрос потом, но он не сулит особых трудностей. За тихим смехом последовал рык и слова благодарности потонули в поцелуе. Визг молнии, сбившееся дыхание, и длинный мелодичный звук победы, за которым последовал ровный ритм шлепков и наигранных стонов.

Открывая дверь в ночь, девушка обернулась, поправляя пальто с новой нашивкой, но осеклась, прежде чем переспросить. Шепот, прозвучавший в голове, был не от генерала. Из-под усов виднелась усталая улыбка, в глазах не было и намека на мелькнувшую мысль, да и голос был совершенно не тот, что шептал ей на ухо несколько минут назад. Профессиональная реакция подавила секундное замешательство, Грета моргнула, прогоняя удивление, и обворожительно улыбнулась. Подвоха не заметили.

В остекленевших глазах мелькнуло отражение пламени, а затем затлел уголёк на конце сигареты. Привкус во рту разбавил чужое привычным дымом с тяжёлым оттенком лаванды. Мысли понемногу выстраивались в ровный поток. Два-три вдоха, и лёгкое опустошение сменило неприятный вихрь.

Пока к привычному сигаретному не прибавился привкус _самокрутки_.


End file.
